Wcale nie żałuję
by Nigaki
Summary: Tim dowiaduje się o Tonym czegoś zaskakującego. SLASH, Tibbs. Uwaga: mpreg, dosyć poważnie traktowany.
1. Prawda

Jest to dosyć spore AU. W tym świecie mężczyźni zachodzą w ciążę i nikogo to nie dziwi. Ponadto, Kate żyje, mimo że akcja dzieje się po epizodzie z dżumą.

xxx

Timothy McGee westchnął zmęczony, odkładając wypełnione papiery na biurko Gibbsa. Był jednym, który został w biurze, wszyscy już dawno poszli do domu, ale on zdecydował się wykonać wszystkie swoje obowiązki, by nie robić tego następnego dnia.

Spojrzał na zegarek, było już grubo po północy, wszystkie światła poza lampką na jego biurku były pogaszone. Podszedł do niej i ją również wyłączył. Zabierając swoje rzeczy poszedł do windy, by w końcu pojechać do domu i przespać się choć kilka godzin.

Wybrał piętro i cierpliwie czekał, aż drzwi się zamkną. Gdy miało to nastąpić, nagle ktoś je przytrzymał i otworzył. Tim spojrzał zaskoczony na osobę, która oprócz niego była na tyle szalona, by zostać tak późno, a którą okazał się być Tony.

- Cześć, Probie. – przywitał, choć zaledwie kilka godzin temu się żegnali.

- Nie powinieneś być już w domu? – zapytał Tim, robiąc Tony'emu miejsce w windzie.

- A ty? O tej porze dzieci już śpią.

- Więc co tu jeszcze robisz?

- Uuu, odgryzasz się, dobrze. – powiedział z podziwem. – Zaczynasz się w końcu uczyć.

- Poważnie, Tony, co tu jeszcze robisz?

- Miałem randkę z seksowna agentką. – odparł zawadiacko.

- Więc gdzie ona jest?

- Nie powiedziałem, że miałem ją w rzeczywistości.

- Jesteś straszny. – stwierdził.

- Uważaj, co mówisz. Jesteśmy sami w windzie.

Nim Tim zdążył odpowiedzieć w jakiś sensowny sposób, winda, którą jechali nagle się zatrzęsła i zatrzymała.

- Mówiłem, żebyś uważał. – powiedział Tony, nadal trzymając się ściany na wypadek, gdyby winda znów sprawiła im niespodziankę.

- To nie moja wina. Nasza rozmowa dotyczyła czego innego.

- Cicho bądź.

Tony starał się ruszyć windę albo chociaż wezwać pomoc, ale elektronika nie odpowiadała

- I co? – zapytał Tim.

- Zepsuta, musimy zadzwonić.

- Przez cały dzień działała.

- Czy naprawdę muszę ci przypominać, że Gibbs co najmniej pięć razy włączał i wyłączał dziś windę?

- Myślisz, że ją zepsuł?

- To się musiało kiedyś stać.

Tony oparł się o ścianę, wyciągając telefon. Szybko zadzwonił do ochrony, by przyszli im na ratunek, ale nie było wiadomo, kiedy winda znów ruszy.

- To co teraz?

- Czekamy. – Tony usiadł na podłodze i westchnął. Tim szybko się do niego przysiadł. – Dlaczego musiałem utknąć tu z tobą?

- Dzięki wielkie, Tony. Ja też mogłem trafić na kogoś lepszego.

- Na przykład Abby?

Tim zarumienił się, co tylko utwierdziło Tony'ego w przekonaniu, że to właśnie o niej myślał jego młodszy kolega.

- Pomiędzy nami nic nie ma. – zaprzeczył od razu.

- Tak, jasne, może mi jeszcze powi...

Tony zachłysnął się nagle powietrzem i złapał za brzuch. Wyglądał na przerażonego i zszokowanego, Tim nie zauważył oznak bólu, ale i tak przestraszył się, że coś się stało.

- Tony, nic ci nie jest? – zapytał zaniepokojony. Gdy Tony nie odpowiedział, omal nie wpadł w panikę. – Coś cię boli?

Nagle na twarz Tony'ego wpłynął promienny uśmiech, jakiego Tim jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widział. Był przyzwyczajony do głupkowatych uśmieszków, ale do tego nie.

Nadal trzymając się za brzuch, Tony chwycił nagle Tima za rękę i przyłożył jego dłoń w to samo miejsce.

Tim spojrzał na niego pytająco, ale odpowiedź sama przyszła w postaci niewielkiego ruchu pod jego dłonią. Nie mógł uwierzyć, co przed chwilą poczuł.

- Tony, jesteś w ciąży? – zapytał zszokowany. Nawet nie wiedział, że Tony jest gejem.

Tony zdał sobie sprawę z pytania dopiero po chwili. Był tak podekscytowany, że nie mógł oderwać oczu od swojego brzucha. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie był tak szczęśliwy, jak teraz. Radość była tak wielka, że musiał się nią podzielić, nieważne z kim, dlatego pozwolił Timowi poczuć to samo, co on.

- Piąty miesiąc. – odpowiedział z dumą, głaszcząc się w miejscu, gdzie jego dziecko ruszyło się po raz pierwszy.

- Um, gratulacje. – nie bardzo wiedział, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć, nie miał w tym doświadczenia.

- Dzięki.

Tim wiedział, że nie powinien zadawać następnego pytania, to była prywatna sprawa, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

- Mogę zapytać kto...

- Jest drugim ojcem? – Tim przytaknął. – W tym problem.

- Nie znasz go?

- Znam aż za dobrze. Ale to dziecko to wynik jednorazowego seksu. Obaj byliśmy pijani.

- Wie o dziecku?

- Nie, ale niedługo się dowie, kiedy brzuch jeszcze bardziej mi urośnie. – Tony nie wydawał się być przejęty rosnącym brzuchem, ale tym, że jego tajemnica się wyda.

- Zaraz, powiedziałeś, że to piąty miesiąc? – zapytał. - To znaczy, że przez cały ten czas, kiedy brałeś udział w akcjach narażałeś życie dziecka. Zwariowałeś? Czemu Gibbs ci na to pozwolił?

- Bo nic nie wie. – odparł. Błogi uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, zastąpiony przez smutek.

- Dlaczego? Powinieneś mu powiedzieć, musisz trzymać się z dala od niebezpiecznych sytuacji.

- Nie może się dowiedzieć. Jeszcze nie.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo to dziecko jest jego.

- Co?

Tim spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na przyjaciela, który wyglądał już na całkiem załamanego.

- Obaj byliśmy pijani. – zaczął wyjaśniać. – Rozmawialiśmy jakie to życie jest do dupy i tak jakoś wyszło. Albo raczej weszło. – dodał po chwili zastanowienia. - W każdym bądź razie obaj stwierdziliśmy, że to był tylko ten jeden raz. Chciałem mu powiedzieć, że nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyśmy byli razem, że nawet tego chcę, ale widziałem, że był zmieszany tą sytuacją, więc nie drążyłem tematu. Postanowiłem mu powiedzieć później, ale wtedy dowiedziałem się o dziecku i mam teraz jeszcze większego cykora, by mu powiedzieć. Nie mam pojęcia, jak na to zareaguje.

Timowi zrobiło się żal Tony'ego. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że go rozumie, nigdy nie był w podobnej sytuacji, nie był w ciąży, ani nie znał nikogo, kto był i został zmuszony do wychowywania dziecka samemu. To na pewno nie mogło być łatwe, zwłaszcza w przypadku takiej pracy, jaką miał Tony.

- Prędzej czy później się dowie.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie od ciebie. Chcę mu to sam powiedzieć.

- Masz moje słowo. – obiecał.

Tony uśmiechnął się, ale już nie w taki sposób, jak kilka minut temu.

- Dzięki, Tim.

Chwilę później, winda ponownie ruszyła, a oni poszli do domu i nie rozmawiali już o tym więcej.

xxx

Gibbs wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Jego praca polegała na dostrzeganiu dziwnych, niecodziennych i nie pasujących do siebie rzeczy, a nieobecność Tony'ego w biurze już od kilku godzin, właśnie taka była. Na początku myślał, że się spóźni, ale gdy minęły dwie godziny od rozpoczęcia pracy, a Tony wciąż się nie pojawił, Gibbs zaczął do niego dzwonić. Nie odbierał.

Teraz było już późne popołudnie, a jego starszy agent był wciąż nieobecny i nie dawał znaku życia. McGee wprawdzie wyjaśnił mu, że Tony dzwonił do niego – do praktykanta, zamiast do swojego szefa - i powiedział, że źle się czuje, ale on tego nie kupował. Jakby tego było mało, Kate dopadła grypa żołądkowa, więc Jethro musiał zajmować się wszystkim tylko z Timem, który także zachowywał się dziwnie. Ilekroć na niego patrzył, odwracał wzrok, unikał wszelkich rozmów i wyglądał, jakby próbował stać się niewidzialnym.

McGee i Tony coś knuli, był tego pewny. Musiał się tylko dowiedzieć, co to takiego.

- McGee, podejdź.

Tim przerwał swoją pracę i niepewnym krokiem podszedł do biurka Gibbsa.

- Tak?

- Gdzie jest DiNozzo? – zapytał.

- W domu.

- Dlaczego? – pytał o to już na początku dnia, ale Tim coś ukrywał, to było bardziej niż pewne.

- Um, nie czuje się dobrze. – odparł czując się jak na przesłuchaniu.

- Co mu jest?

- Nie wiem, powiedział tylko, że dzisiaj nie przyjdzie. – skłamał choć wiedział, że Gibbs tego nie kupi. Miał racje.

Jethro wstał i stanął tak blisko McGee, że ten już wiedział, że zaraz wszystko wyśpiewa.

- Co. Mu. Jest? – zapytał raz jeszcze.

- Obiecałem, że nie powiem.

- Tajemnice najlepiej zachować dla siebie.

- Ale...

- McGee. – zagroził po raz ostatni.

- Tony jest w ciąży.

Oby Tony mnie nie zabił, błagał w duchu, gdy patrzył, jak Gibbs bez słowa wychodzi z biura, zabierając ze sobą kluczyki od samochodu.

xxx

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Tony był w ciąży. W ogóle nie było po nim tego widać. Z drugiej strony, gdy się nad tym zastanowić, przestał nosić koszule i garnitury. Jethro nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu tego nie zauważył. Powinien to zauważyć, Tony niemal codziennie brał udział w jakichś niebezpiecznych zajęciach. Przesiadywał z Abby i Duckym wśród tych wszystkich chemicznych świństw, brał udział w co najmniej trzech strzelaninach. Gdyby wtedy został ranny, mógłby nawet stracić dziecko. Ich dziecko. Nie, Jethro zdecydowanie nie mógł tego tak powiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia, w którym miesiącu jest Tony, mógł się przespać z każdym i zajść w ciążę, więc dziecko niekoniecznie musiało należeć do Gibbsa.

Czy Tony w ogóle był w stałym związku, miał kogoś, kto pomógłby mu w rodzicielstwie? Jethro nie miałby nic przeciwko, by mu pomagać, czułby się uhonorowany z tego powodu, ale wciąż nie mógł się pozbyć uczucia zazdrości. Na samą myśl, że to Tony mógł spać z innym mężczyzną, miał ochotę zabić tego kogoś. Wiedział jednak, że nie może nic zrobić. Obaj zgodnie zdecydowali, że to była pomyłka, Tony sam nazwał tak tę noc.

To, czego jeszcze nie mógł zrozumieć, to czemu jego agent nie przyszedł do niego i nie powiedział mu o ciąży wcześniej. Znali się już tyle lat, więc czemu mu nie ufał, a zaufał McGee? To mógł być dowód na to, że dziecko jednak jest jego i Tony po prostu się bał jego reakcji. Mimo to, Jethro wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie dowiedział się o tym pierwszy.

To właśnie żal nim kierował, gdy jechał do domu Tony'ego. Żal i potrzeba wiedzy. Nie mógł tego tak zostawić.

Stanął przed drzwiami apartamentu swojego podwładnego. Zapukał raz, a gdy Tony, nie otworzył, zapukał po raz drugi.

- DiNozzo, otwórz! – krzyknął, mając nadzieję, że nie wzbudzi to uwagi wścibskich sąsiadów. – Wiem, że tam jesteś, otwieraj!

W końcu usłyszał ruch w mieszkaniu, a chwilę później drzwi otworzył mu blady jak ściana Tony, który nawet bez patrzenia na Jethro wiedział, po co tu przyszedł.

- Probie się wygadał? – zapytał. Nawet gdyby nie w taki sposób się dowiedział, to teraz Gibbs nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości co do prawdziwości słów McGee. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka na odsłonięty brzuch Tony'ego, by wiedzieć, że jest w ciąży i żaden Probie nie był do tego potrzebny.

- Nie obwiniaj go, zmusiłem go do tego. – odparł Tony'emu, starając się nie patrzeć na jego dobrze widoczny brzuch. Nie chciał go peszyć albo denerwować. – Mogę wejść?

Tony zrobił mu miejsce i zamknął za nim.

- Powinienem zachować to dla siebie. – stwierdził opierając się o zamknięte drzwi.

- Nie, powinieneś mi powiedzieć. – poprawił go Jethro i spojrzał na niego poważnie. - Czy to moje dziecko?

- A myślisz, że kogoś innego? – spytał zaskoczony. Nie podejrzewał, że Jethro będzie o to pytał, oczekiwał raczej gniewu z jego strony.

- Nie wtrącałem się w twoje życie, mogłeś spać z kim tylko chciałeś.

- Tak, jest twoje. – westchnął, czując się okropnie słabo. Odsypiał noc, kiedy to dziecko nie chciało się uspokoić i nie dawało mu spać. Po części męczyła go też wizyta Jethro. Naprawdę liczył na to, że uniknie tej rozmowy.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

- Bałem się. – przyznał szczerze. - Powiedziałeś, że to się zdarzyło tylko raz. Ja chciałem więcej, ale planowałem ci powiedzieć później, więc chwilowo ci przytaknąłem. Dziecko pokrzyżowało mi plany, nie byłem pewny, jak byś zareagował. Nadal nie jestem.

Jethro nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Tony chciał z nim być. Ten Tony, który co tydzień mógłby mieć nową dziewczynę, ale zamiast nich, chciał jego i ich wspólne dziecko.

- Chcesz, żebyśmy byli parą? – zapytał na wszelki wypadek.

- Byłoby miło.

- Okej. – odparł, choć tak naprawdę był podekscytowany. Nie tylko tym związkiem, ale i dzieckiem, które miało się niedługo urodzić. Znowu miał zostać ojcem.

- Okej? – Tony spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Ta rozmowa wcale nie wyglądała na poważną.

- Tak. Co mam jeszcze powiedzieć?

- Nie miałem pojęcia, że chcesz być ze mną.

- Ja nie wiedziałem, że ty chcesz. – przyznał. – Gdyby było inaczej, nie powiedziałbym, że to tylko jednorazowa sytuacja. Nie chciałem, żebyś pomyślał, że chcę cię uwięzić albo coś w tym stylu.

- Nigdy nikomu na to nie pozwoliłem, ty nie byłbyś wyjątkiem. Głównie dlatego, bo wiem, że do niczego byś mnie nie zmusił, gdybym sam tego nie chciał. - Tony chwycił dłoń Jethro i położył ją sobie na brzuchu. – Teraz kiedy wiesz, że jest twoje, pomożesz mi je wychować?

- Naprawdę musisz pytać?

Tony uśmiechnął się i przysunął bliżej Gibbsa.

- Mówiłeś dyrektorowi, że wyszedłeś?

- Nie. Dlaczego pytasz?

- Zadzwoń i powiedz, że nie wrócisz już dzisiaj.

- Tony...

- Nie chcę spać sam... nie chcemy sami, a to zamierzam właśnie robić. Jestem zmęczony, twoje dziecko nie dawało mi spać całą noc. Założę się, że już ćwiczy uderzenia ludzi w głowę.

Jethro zaśmiał się cicho, prowadząc Tony'ego do sypialni. Ledwo położył go do łóżka, a już spał, troskliwie otaczając ramieniem swoje nienarodzone dziecko. Po chwili dołączył do niego Jethro, biorąc dłoń Tony'ego w swoją. Spali tak do rana, nie budząc się ani razu, gdy na komórkę Gibbsa dzwonił spanikowany McGee.


	2. Więcej prawdy

Tony stał przed lustrem w samych spodniach, które ledwo trzymały mu się na biodrach. Przyglądał się swojemu rosnącemu brzuchowi, który był już dobrze widoczny, gdy nosił coś bardziej obcisłego. To była tylko kwestia czasu, aż wszyscy go zobaczą i poznają prawdę.

Nadal stojąc przed lustrem, zaczął go masować powolnymi ruchami. Gdy pierwszy raz wyczuł fizyczną zmianę świadczącą o ciąży, godzinami leżał na łóżku i gładził niewielkie uwypuklenie, pod którym rozwijało się jego dziecko. Był tym tak oczarowany, że nie spał całą noc, już wtedy kochał to maleństwo, chociaż z początku myślał nawet o jego usunięciu. Za bardzo się bał, że sam sobie nie poradzi i skończy tak jak własny ojciec. Z czasem jednak zaczął się przyzwyczajać do ciąży i nie chciał już jej usuwać, choć wciąż miał obawy, że nie będzie dobrym ojcem. W końcu od kogo miał się uczyć, jak nim być? Zawsze sobie obiecał, że jeśli zostanie kiedyś tatą, to będzie takim, jakiego sam nie miał. Teraz nie wiedział, czy sprosta temu wyzwaniu. Przynajmniej miał pewność, że pomoże mu Jethro.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że zaledwie poprzedniego wieczora zdecydowali się być ze sobą. Zaczął nawet dziękować McGee, że ten się wygadał, choć nawet i bez tego w końcu powiedziałby szefowi o ciąży i nawet jeśli Gibbs nie chciałby związku, na pewno nie zamierzał trzymać dziecka z dala od niego.

Zaprzestał swoich ruchów, gdy poczuł niewielkie kopnięcie pod dłonią. Nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Choć kopnięcia były w nocy irytujące, to w dzień je uwielbiał. Dzięki nim wiedział, że dziecko jest zdrowe, a tego najbardziej pragnął.

Niedługo miał wizytę u lekarza. Była konieczna, bo ostatnio zdarzały mu się problemy z oddychaniem. Przypuszczał, że to z powodu dżumy, od tamtego czasu miał słabe płuca. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie wpłynie to negatywnie na dziecko.

Był tak zapatrzony w swój brzuch, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Jethro stanął za nim i przyłożył swoją dłoń do jego.

- Bardzo ładnie się zaokrąglasz. – stwierdził, uśmiechając się do Tony'ego w lustrze.

- Sugerujesz, że jestem gruby? – zapytał oburzony.

- Nie powiedziałem tego.

- Ale pomyślałeś.

- Masz strasznie bogatą wyobraźnię.

Tony jeszcze raz spojrzał na swój brzuch w odbiciu.

- Rany, jak ja będę wyglądał po porodzie? Cała skóra na brzuchu mi obwiśnie.

- Nie przesadzasz trochę?

- Wiesz ile się napracowałem nad moim ciałem? Teraz to wszystko przepadnie.

- Trzeba było użyć zabezpieczenia.

- Też tam byłeś i wtykałeś interes nie tam, gdzie potrzeba.

- Robiłem tylko to, co mi kazałeś.

- Od kiedy słuchasz rozkazów?

- Tony?

- Hmm?

- Zamknij się.

Dał się uciszyć. Zresztą kto by nie dał, gdy jest się całowanym przez przystojnego żołnierza Marines.

- Myślisz, że powinniśmy już powiedzieć reszcie? – zapytał Tony, gdy zabrakło powietrza im obu.

- Tak będzie najlepiej, inaczej będą się dziwili, że nie pracujesz w terenie. – stwierdził. Jego ręka cały czas była przyłożona do brzucha Tony'ego. – Zastanawiam się tylko, czemu powiedziałeś o wszystkim McGee, a mnie nie.

- Nie planowałem mu nic mówić, ale utknęliśmy w windzie, dzięki tobie zresztą, wtedy dziecko zaczęło się ruszać po raz pierwszy i po prostu nie mogłem się powstrzymać, by mu nie powiedzieć.

Jethro przytaknął, ale choć rozumiał całą sytuację, wciąż żałował, że to nie on pierwszy się o wszystkim dowiedział.

- Miałeś być pierwszym, który się dowie, naprawdę. – Tony starał się go przekonać, by poprawić mu humor.

- W porządku. – Jethro westchnął i poklepał Tony'ego po ramieniu. – Ubieraj się, idziemy do biura, trzeba powiedzieć Abby i Ducky'emu.

- A co z Kate?

- Powinna już dzisiaj być.

- Ciekawe, co powie na to wszystko. Założę się, że nigdy nie myślała, że zobaczy mnie w ciąży.

- Teraz będzie miała okazję. Chodź.

- No idę. – powiedział dopinając spodnie i zakładając na siebie sweter, który zasłoniłby brzuch. Wolał jeszcze nie mówić o ciąży całej agencji, musiał się najpierw dowiedzieć, co sądzą o niej jego przyjaciele. Reakcję Tima już znał, teraz była pora na resztę.

xxx

- Narada, sala konferencyjna, pięć minut, przyprowadźcie ze sobą Abby i Ducky'ego.

Tylko tyle Kate i Tim usłyszeli od Gibbsa, gdy razem z Tonym wszedł do biura i szybko zniknął z nim na górze. McGee już miał złe przeczucia.

Równo pięć minut później, wszyscy zebrali się w sali konferencyjnej.

- Coś się stało, Jethro? – zapytał Ducky.

- Właśnie, stało się coś złego? – dodała Abby, patrząc ze zmartwioną miną to na Tony'ego, to na Gibbsa.

- McGee. – Jethro skinął głową na swojego podwładnego, który powoli stanął po drugiej stronie stołu wraz z nim i Tonym. To jeszcze bardziej zmartwiło resztę.

- Tony ma wam coś ważnego do powiedzenia. – zakomunikował Jethro i odsunął się, dając znać młodszemu mężczyźnie, by zaczął mówić.

- No tak. – Tony westchnął i podrapał się po głowie, szukając odpowiednich słów, ale te nie przychodziły, bo nie ważne jak się starał, wszystkie myśli ulatywały mu z głowy. Nie lubił, kiedy ktoś wpatrywał się w niego tak intensywnie, tak jak to robili teraz jego przyjaciele. – Jak by to powiedzieć...

- Może zacznij od początku, drogi chłopcze. – zaproponował Ducky. Tony nie miał pojęcia, czy patolog wszystkiego się domyślił, ale wyglądał na spokojnego.

- Jak chcecie. – wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na Jethro, by upewnić się, czy może dalej mówić. Gdy ten przytaknął, wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął swoje wyjaśnienia. – Pięć miesięcy temu ja i Gibbs spaliśmy ze sobą.

Nie mógł kontynuować dalej, bo Abby nagle krzyknęła i pobiegła do niego.

- Ty i Bossman jesteście razem? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

- Abby. – Jethro spojrzał na nią srogo. Podziałało, kobieta odsunęła się i wróciła na miejsce tuż obok Kate i Ducky'ego. Oboje byli zaskoczeni, zwłaszcza Kate, która od zawsze myślała, że jeśli Tony prześpi się ze współpracownikiem, to na pewno nie będzie to Gibbs. Już prędzej spodziewałaby się na jego miejscu samej siebie.

Tony odkaszlnął i kontynuował.

- Obaj uznaliśmy, że to była pomyłka i postanowiliśmy o tym zapomnieć, a przynajmniej tak przed sobą udawaliśmy i tak sądziliśmy do wczoraj, kiedy postanowiliśmy jednak być ze sobą, czego chciałem od początku.

- Co się wydarzyło wczoraj? – zapytała podekscytowana Abby. Chciała już usłyszeć zakończenie tej historii.

- Gibbs dowiedział się, że jestem w ciąży.

Tym razem nic nie mogło powstrzymać Abby przed uściskaniem Tony'ego, który musiał ją odsuwać, by nie uciskała mu za bardzo brzucha, do którego również po chwili się przytuliła.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś w ciąży! – pisnęła.

Tony uśmiechnął się widząc jej reakcję. Dokładnie taka, jakiej się spodziewał.

Ponieważ Abby nie zamierzała prędko skończyć przytulania, Tony spojrzał na Kate i Ducky'ego. Byli w lekkim szoku, ale nic poza tym.

- Gratulację, Anthony. – powiedział Ducky i uścisnął Tony'emu dłoń.

- Dzięki, Ducky. – odparł z uśmiechem. – Kate, co sądzisz? – zapytał, gdy kobieta nawet nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

- Życzę szczęścia. – wybełkotała w końcu. – To raczej niespodziewane.

- Może trochę.

- Tim, wiedziałeś? – zapytała.

- Od dwóch dni. Dowiedziałem się przypadkiem, byłem uwięziony z Tonym w windzie.

- Współczuję.- przyznała Kate.

- Ej! – oburzył się Tony. – Nie było tak źle. Albo nie, było. W końcu to z tobą byłem zamknięty, Probie.

- I nawzajem. – mruknął Tim. Nie spodziewał się, że zostanie za to uderzony przez Gibbsa w tył głowy.

- Który to miesiąc? – zapytała Abby, stając w końcu na nogi i jeszcze raz przytulając Tony'ego.

- Piąty. – odparł z dumą Jethro, który objął Tony'ego ramieniem.

- O my gosh! – krzyknęła podskakując kilka razy z podekscytowania. - Za 4 miesiące będziemy mieli w swojej rodzinie małe Gibbsiątko! – zawołała uradowana.

- Gibbsiątko? – zdziwili się jednocześnie Jethro i Tony.

- Oczywiście! To będzie najsłodsze dziecko wszechczasów. Oh, oh, oh, byłabym zapomniała, to chłopiec, czy dziewczynka? Jak będzie miał lub miała, na imię?

- Jeszcze nie pytałem o to lekarza. – odparł odnosząc się do kwestii płci. – O imieniu też nie myślałem. Zresztą mamy jeszcze trochę czasu.

- Wcale nie, trzeba je wymyślić już! Co powiecie na Miranda dla dziewczynki, a dla chłopca Sergio? Jesteś Włochem, może Salvatore?

- Abigail. – Ducky podszedł do kobiety i odsunął ją od zdezorientowanego Tony'ego. – Pozwól im samym zdecydować, to ich dziecko.

- Ale ja znam tyle fajnych i pięknych imion. Na pewno pasowałyby do Gibbsiątka. – powiedziała zawiedziona.

- Jestem pewien, że cokolwiek Jethro i Anthony wybiorą, też będzie pasowało. – zapewnił ją.

- Nie martw się, Abbs, damy ci znać, jak wpadniemy na jakiś pomysł. – powiedział pocieszająco Tony.

Abby pociągnęła nosem.

- No dobra, pozwolę wam wybrać.

- Jak miło z twojej strony. – mruknął pod nosem Gibbs, uśmiechnął się widząc poczynania Abby.

Gdy kilka minut później wszyscy wyszli z sali, Tony i Jethro zamknęli za nimi drzwi.

- Przyjęli to całkiem znośnie. – stwierdził Tony. – Może poza Abby.

- Ona nigdy niczego nie robi spokojnie.

- Co robisz wieczorem? – zapytał zmieniając temat.

- To zależy, co masz na myśli.

- No wiesz, to dopiero piąty miesiąc, wciąż mogę co nieco.

- Chyba nie muszę dzisiaj pracować przy łodzi.

- Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć.


	3. Witaj, maleńki

Tony jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył takiego bólu, jaki odczuwał w tej chwili. Czuł się zupełnie jak w filmie _Obcy_, z tą różnicą, że on kochał to, co sprawiało mu ból. Wiedział, że to dopiero początek, że najgorsze bóle jeszcze przed nim. Lekarze zawsze decydowali się czekać dłużej w przypadku męskich ciąż, ryzyko utraty dziecka było znacznie większe, niż u kobiet, dlatego wszystko musiało być dokładnie zaplanowane.

- Jethro. – wysapał, spoglądając na drugiego mężczyznę.

Gibbs siedział z nim od samego początku, czyli od około trzech godzin. Przez cały ten czas nie ruszył się nawet na krok.

- Tak? – zapytał, pochylając się, by lepiej słyszeć Tony'ego.

- Nie mogę oddychać, ile jeszcze to potrwa?

Jethro natychmiast sięgnął po maskę, dzięki której Tony mógł swobodnie zaczerpnąć powietrza. Lekarze zalecili to od razu, gdy tylko dowiedzieli się o dżumie. Od tej pory Tony zawsze miał w domu rzeczy ułatwiające mu oddychanie, które przydawały się, gdy czasem miał problemy z oddychanie. Zdarzały się zwłaszcza rano, ale nierzadko budził się też spanikowany w środku nocy, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Teraz, tuż przed porodem, problem jeszcze się nasilił, lekarze rozważali nawet intubację, gdyby zwykły tlen nie wystarczył.

- Spokojnie, Tony, już niedługo. – zapewnił Jethro, głaszcząc młodszego mężczyznę po głowie. To właśnie kojącego kontaktu fizycznego teraz najbardziej potrzebował.

Tony przytaknął i zdjął maskę z ust.

- Łatwo ci mówić, to nie ty czujesz to wszystko. – powiedział, ale bez wyrzutu w głosie. To nie była wina Jethro, że tak bolało.

- Niedługo wszystko się skończy, Tony. – obiecał. – Myśl o czymś przyjemnym.

- Na przykład o czym? – zapytał i stęknął z bólu.

- Pomyśl o imieniu dla dziecka, wciąż go nie mamy.

- Już ci mówiłem, że chcę, by jedno imię miał po tobie.

Od trzech miesięcy wiedzieli, że będą mieli syna. Ucieszyli się z tego powodu, bo tego właśnie chcieli najbardziej, ale nie byli jedynymi, którzy się cieszyli. Abby również była szczęśliwa i codziennie wymyślała im nowe imiona, każde dziwniejsze od drugiego. Zdecydowanie nie chcieli, by ich syn nazywał się Romuald albo Zero, choć i tak były to jedne z normalniejszych imion.

- O które konkretnie ci chodzi?

- Leroy, to ładne imię. – stwierdził. Od zawsze mu się podobało, ale wiedział, że Jethro go nie lubi, dlatego nigdy go tak nie nazywał.

- Tak długo, jak nie będzie to pierwsze imię, nie mam nic przeciwko.

Tony odetchnął głęboko, zastanawiając się nad drugim imieniem. Nie miał pojęcia, jakie mogłoby być, żadne nie wydawało mu się odpowiednie czy idealne.

- Nie wiem, jak go nazwiemy. – westchnął w końcu. – Jak ty uważasz?

- To może być każde imię.

- Nestor też? – zapytał przytaczając jeden z pomysłów Abby.

- Może jednak nie wszystkie. – zgodził się Jethro. – Ale inne na pewno będą pasować.

- Zawsze mi się podobało imię Douglas. Albo Felix.

- Zdecyduj, masz jeszcze trochę czasu.

- Zdecyduję, jak go zobaczę.

Do sali wszedł lekarz, który zajmował się Tonym odkąd tylko znalazł się w szpitalu.

- O, osoba, którą chciałem zobaczyć najbardziej. Doktorku, powiedz, że już mnie zabieracie i to już prawie koniec.

Lekarz uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Przykro mi, Tony, ale musisz wytrzymać jeszcze około czterech godzin, to wciąż za wcześnie. Właśnie przyszedłem ci to powiedzieć.

- Aż tyle? – zdziwił się Tony. – Nie możecie wyjąć mojego syna już teraz?

- To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. Wciąż istnieje ryzyko, że to jeszcze nie czas i wyjmiemy go za wcześnie.

- Boli mnie, to za mało, by zacząć?

- Cztery godziny. – powtórzył lekarz. – Wtedy zaczniemy, ale nie wcześniej. No chyba, że wszystko przyspieszy samo. Proponuję ci przespać się trochę, będziesz tego potrzebował.

- To, czego potrzebuje, to moje dziecko. Gdybym wiedział, że to takie bolesne, pamiętałbym o gumie nawet po pijaku.

Lekarz nie skomentował jego ostatniej wypowiedzi. Wyszedł bez słowa, zostawiając Tony'ego i Jethro samych.

- On ma rację, powinieneś się zdrzemnąć.

- Trudno jest zasnąć, gdy coś dosłownie rozrywa cię od środka.

- Chociaż spróbuj.

Tony niechętnie przytaknął, wiedząc że i tak nie zaśnie, ale już po zaledwie kilku minutach spał.

xxx

Jeśli jakaś osoba powiedziałaby mu teraz, że jest zmęczona, wyśmiałby ją. Ten ktoś z pewnością nigdy nie był tak wyczerpany, jak on teraz. Mimo to było to przyjemne zmęczenie, bo wynikało z wielkiego szczęścia. Nareszcie, po 10 godzinach męki, jego syn przyszedł na świat. Widział go tylko przez chwilę, zapłakanego i nie umytego. Teraz czekał, aż Jethro przyniesie go do sali. Tony'emu nie podobało się, że zabrali mu dziecko, nawet na chwilę, ale lekarze musieli je zbadać, zważyć i zmierzyć. Rozumiał to, ale mimo to czuł żal. Chciał wreszcie zobaczyć swojego syna, potrzymać go, nim zaśnie z wyczerpania, niczego więcej nie chciał.

- Zobacz, kto przyszedł, Tony.

Otworzył szerzej przymknięte oczy i spojrzał na Jethro, który wszedł do sali trzymając zawiniątko na rękach.

- Już myślałem, że z nim uciekłeś.

- Nigdy w życiu. – Jethro uśmiechnął się i usiadł na łóżku. Tony przestał już na niego patrzeć, teraz był wpatrzony w niemowlę. – Chcesz go potrzymać?

- Jeszcze pytasz?

Jethro podał mu dziecko. Tony był tak oczarowany i przerażony jednocześnie, że trzęsły mu się ręce. Ostrożnie wziął syna i kiedy był pewny, że nic złego mu się nie stanie, spojrzał na chłopca, wreszcie mogąc przyjrzeć mu się uważniej i dłużej. Zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu, gdy zobaczył wpatrzone w niego niebieskie oczy. Jego radość była nie do opisania, miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze, a serce wyskoczy mu z piersi.

Spojrzał z uśmiechem na Jethro, ale tylko na chwilę, bo zaraz znowu musiał popatrzeć na syna. Był maleńki, Tony nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś tak małego jest w stanie żyć samodzielnie i już nie potrzebuje w tym jego pomocy.

- I on przez cały ten czas był we mnie. – szepnął z podziwem. – Trudno w to uwierzyć.

- Zdecydowałeś się już na imię?

Tony jeszcze raz przyjrzał się synkowi. Na główce miał małe kępki brązowych włosów. Jego maleńka twarz wciąż była czerwona i leciutko pomarszczona.

Zawsze się dziwił, jak ludzie mogę nazywać swoje nowonarodzone dzieci pięknymi, ale teraz to rozumiał, gdy patrzył na własne maleństwo, które w jego oczach było piękne, nie mógł się na niego napatrzeć. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu nie wiedział, jakie imię mu dać, ale teraz nie miał już wątpliwości.

- Douglas. – powiedział całując główkę syna i tuląc go mocniej do piersi. – Douglas Leroy Gibbs.

- Podoba mi się. – przyznał Jethro, odgarniając Tony'emu włosy z czoła. – Ale wiesz, że nie musi mieć nazwiska po mnie?

- Ale chcę. To nazwisko wzbudza strach.

Jethro uśmiechnął się. Nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście, jeszcze rok temu nie przypuszczał, że znowu będzie miał rodzinę. Tym razem nie zamierzał pozwolić, by coś jej się stało. Był pewny, że Tony też na to nie pozwoli.

- Ma twoje oczy, tak jak chciałem.

- Nie ekscytowałbym się na twoim miejscu, noworodki zawsze mają na początku błękitne oczy.

- W takim razie muszę na wszelki wypadek zrobić dużo zdjęć, nim staną się inne. – Tony uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał syna po policzku. - Jeśli mają być inne, to już lepiej brązowe, nie chcę zielonych.

- Jakich by nie miał, nie zrobi to żadnej różnicy.

- Masz rację, będzie wyrywał laski tak czy inaczej.

- Śpij, Tony, zaczynasz bredzić.

- Chcę go jeszcze potrzymać. – zaprotestował od razu. Nie był jeszcze gotowy, by rozstawać się z dzieckiem, nawet jeśli rozstanie oznaczało położenie go do łóżeczka tuż obok.

- Może spać z tobą.

- Nie zgniotę go, albo coś? – zapytał z obawą. Ostatnie, czego chciał, to zrobić Douglasowi krzywdę.

- Na pewno nie. Wiele razy spałem z Kelly na rękach, nigdy nic jej się nie stało. – zapewnił całując Tony'ego w czoło. – Poza tym, będę czuwał.

- Okej.

Tony ułożył się wygodniej, cały czas będąc ostrożnym. Gdy znalazł wreszcie odpowiednią pozycję, ostatni raz spojrzał na malca w swoich ramionach.

- Kochamy cię, mały. Nie zapominaj tego.

Tony zasnął, po chwili dołączył do niego także Douglas. Jethro obserwował obu z błogim uśmiechem i łzami w kącikach oczu. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz płakał, zawsze się tego wstydził, starał unikać, ale teraz tego nie chciał. W końcu nie miał się czego wstydzić.

Odetchnął głęboko, by utrzymać emocje na wodzy. Nie spuszczając swoich chłopców z oczu, wyciągnął telefon i wybrał numer z listy.

- Ducky, już po wszystkim. – powiedział do swojego rozmówcy. – Tak, obu nic nie jest, możecie przyjść rano i ich odwiedzić. Tylko uspokój najpierw Abby... Dzięki, do zobaczenia jutro.

Rozłączył się i przetarł zmęczone oczy. Był wyczerpany prawdopodobnie równo mocno, co Tony, ale nie mógł spać. Oparł tylko głowę o łóżko partnera, powstrzymując sen.

- Ledwo przyszedłeś na świat, a już nie dajesz mi spać. – szepnął gładząc syna po głowie. – Aż strach pomyśleć, co będzie później. Ale wiesz co? Twój tatuś ma rację. Już cię kochamy. Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak bardzo.

Tak jak obiecał, nie zmrużył oka przez całą noc, ale gdy tylko Tony obudził się rano, Jethro usnął natychmiast, gdy tylko był pewny, że ich syn jest bezpieczny.


	4. Douglas Leroy Gibbs

Poranek nie był jego ulubiona porą. Douglas - dla bliskich Doug – zawsze miał problemy ze wstaniem rano z łóżka, zwłaszcza, gdy nie było nikogo, kto by go z niego ściągnął siłą. Za każdym razem, gdy musiał budzić się sam, trwało to kilkadziesiąt minut, dlatego zapobiegawczo nastawiał budzik na wcześniejszą godzinę.

Choć rano był osowiały i nie miał ochoty na nic, to po rozbudzeniu był tak pełny energii, że mało co potrafiło go wtedy powstrzymać przed robieniem czegoś produktywnego.

Miał wiele zajęć. Jednym z nich była jazda na desce. Odkąd dostał ją w wieku jedenastu lat, zaliczył już wiele bolesnych upadków i doznał szeregu obrażeń, których nie powstydziliby się nawet jego ojcowie. Kilkukrotnie miał wybity bark, raz nawet złamał kostkę . O wielokrotnym stłuczeniu żeber nie wspominając. Po każdym z wypadków ojcowie byli na niego wściekli, ale nie winił ich. Zawsze byli w stosunku do niego bardzo opiekuńczy. I tak miał szczęście, że w ogóle mógł jeździć dalej na desce po pierwszym upadku, który zdarzył się zaraz po jej dostaniu.

Kolejne hobby było już bardziej bezpieczne. Kochał muzykę, nie mógł bez niej żyć. Wciąż pamiętał, jak w wieku pięciu lat poprosił o skrzypce, którymi zaczął się fascynować dzięki Ducky'emu, nazywanego przez niego dziadkiem.

Nauczenie się gry zajęło mu sporo czasu, sensowne utwory zaczął grać dopiero w wieku trzynastu lat, wtedy też zainteresował się gitarą i fortepianem. Nie był wirtuozem żadnego z tych instrumentów, ale nie musiał być. Grał dla przyjemności, nie dla nagród, których wygrał tylko dwie w całym swoim życiu. Od dawna kochał też książki i gry komputerowe, za to nie przepadał za filmami. Pomimo usilnych starań Tony'ego, nigdy ich nie polubił.

Od małego Doug charakteryzował się dużym poczuciem humoru i zadziornością, wielu ludzi go dzięki temu lubiło, choć za każdym razem, gdy był razem z ojcami przedstawiany nowym osobom, wszyscy przyglądali mu się ze zdziwieniem. To, że przyszedł na świat w związku homoseksualnym nikogo nie dziwiło, w końcu było to całkowicie normalne. Dziwiło ich, bo bardzo się od rodziców różnił. Oczywiście były podobieństwa, jego kolor oczu był taki sam, jak Jethro, a rysy twarzy, radosny uśmiech i kolor włosów takie same, jak u Tony'ego, ale wszystko inne – od ułożenia tychże włosów zaczynając a na sylwetce kończąc – wydawało się nie pasować.

Często nazywali go lalusiem, ze względu na zaczesaną na bok grzywkę. Nawet niewielki zarost nie sprawił, że przestali tak za nim wołać. Oprócz tego Doug nie miał imponującej budowy ciała. Był niższy od ojców – mierzył 175 cm, dużo mniej, niż Tony i Jethro - chudszy, nie miał kompletnie mięśni. Tylko ubiorem nie odstawał od reszty. Zazwyczaj składały się na niego dżinsy i luźne podkoszulki. Poza domem nie rozstawał się też z czarną czapką, którą zdejmował tylko w niezwykłych przypadkach. Nieco więcej uwagi zwracano na jego ręce, gdzie zawsze można było dostrzec bransoletki zrobione z paciorków czy innych materiałów, metali raczej unikał.

Pomimo wątłej budowy, Doug na pewno nie był bezbronny. Trudno zresztą być bezbronnym, gdy jest się wychowywanym przez agentów federalnych, z których jeden to były Marines, a drugi były gliniarz. Tony i Jethro poświęcili sporo czasu na nauczenie go samoobrony. Uczyli go również strzelać, choć sam Doug nie posiadał własnej broni, wciąż był na to za młody, ale potrafił się już nią posługiwać. Może jeszcze nie był tak dobry, jak chociażby McGee, ale strzelał bardzo dobrze.

Do broni miał dostęp tylko na strzelnicy, miał bezwzględny zakaz dotykania pistoletów ojców, zwłaszcza tych służbowych. Tylko w nagłych wypadkach mógł to robić i jak dotąd, nie był do tego zmuszony

Każdy jego poranek w dniu szkolnym wyglądał tak samo. Wstawał, szykował się do szkoły, robił sobie śniadanie i wychodził, co zawsze robił jako ostatni w dom. Teraz też nie było inaczej. Jak tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi na klucz i poprawił plecak na ramieniu, wskoczył na deskę i pojechał do szkoły. Nie mieszkał od niej daleko, więc nie musiał wstawać jeszcze wcześniej, nie potrzebował też podwózki.

Ten rok był ostatni, wraz z jego końcem miał się pożegnać ze szkołą. Wiedział już, co chce robić po zakończeniu nauki, nie wiedział tylko jeszcze, jak powiedzieć o tym rodzicom. Na pewno nie byliby z jego decyzji zadowoleni, woleliby pewnie, by poszedł na studia, choć nigdy mu tego nie mówili. Nie ważne jednak, jaka byłaby ich reakcja, nie zamierzał zmienić decyzji, którą już podjął. To było nie w jego stylu.

Wyjechał na teren szkoły, a potem także do budynku, witając się pod drodze z kilkoma kolegami. Chociaż nie uprawiał sportu, kilku jego dobrych przyjaciół grało w szkolnej drużynie. Prawdopodobnie to brak sportów powodował, że był taki chudy, bo na geny nie mógł tego zwalić. Nie ciągnęło go do sportów, choć parokrotnie próbował kilku dyscyplin, wszystko kończyło się jednak szybkim zniechęceniem. Jedynie do deskorolki nie stracił zapału, czego nie podzielali jego nauczyciele.

- Panie Gibbs, zero jeżdżenia na desce na terenie szkoły.

O wilku mowa.

- Przepraszam. – powiedział z uśmiechem, schodząc z deski i biorąc ją pod pachę. Gdy tylko nauczyciel zniknął mu z oczu, wskoczył na nią z powrotem, ruszając do klasy. Jego ojciec nie byłby zadowolony z tego, że łamie zasady, ale przecież sam złamał jedną u siebie w pracy.

Zajął swoje miejsce w klasie, zaraz przy oknie, skąd miał dobry widok na zaczynający właśnie padać deszcz. Niewątpliwie pokrzyżowałoby mu to plany, po zajęciach chciał odwiedzić ojców, ale gdyby zupełnie się rozpadało, nie zamierzał przechodzić takiego dystansu. Było już za późno na zmianę planu, bo nauczyciel wszedł właśnie do klasy. Teraz już nie mógł zerwać się ze wszystkich lekcji, co i tak nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem.

Spędził cały dzień w szkole, głównie patrząc na padający deszcz i myśląc o tym, ja zamierza powiedzieć o swojej decyzji najbliższym. Był blisko ze wszystkimi współpracownikami rodziców, to była rodzina i niewątpliwie też nie popieraliby jego decyzji.

Westchnął na samą myśl ich reakcji na jego słowa.

- Panie Gibbs, chciałby pan coś dodać? – zapytał nauczyciel, który musiał uznać jego westchnięcie za przeszkadzające w prowadzeniu lekcji.

- Nie, świetnie pan sobie radzi. – odparł z uśmiechem. Może jednak powinien chociaż udawać, że słucha.

Kilka osób siedzących przed nim odwróciło się i spojrzało na niego. Wśród nich była dziewczyna, urocza brunetka Cyndie Walsh, z którą miał biologię i historię. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że była ładna, ale nie miał na razie ochoty na chodzenie z kimkolwiek. Nie szukał dziewczyny, chciał najpierw skończyć szkołę, a potem znaleźć pracę, to były jego priorytety. Mimo to odwzajemnił uśmiech, który posłała mu Cyndie. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się i spuściła wzrok. Jego tata miał racje, potrafił wyrywać dziewczyny, a Cyndie nie był pierwszą, która się do niego zalecała.

Kilka długich godzin później, zajęcia się skończyły, deszcz wciąż lał, ale Douglasowi już to teraz zwisało. Był zbyt zestresowany nadchodzącą chwilą, by przejmować się deszczem.

Wyszedł ze szkoły i poszedł na przystanek. Szybko jednak się zniecierpliwił czekając na autobus, więc poszedł piechotą – zdecydowanie nie zamierzał ryzykować jazdą na desce w takim deszczu. Kiedy dotarł do agencji, był już całkiem przemoczony, nawet włosy miał mokre, choć były schowane pod czapką.

Przywitał się z ochroniarzem, pokazał mu identyfikator i wjechał windą na górę, ostatni raz powtarzając sobie w myślach, co zamierza powiedzieć.

Wchodząc do biura zapomniał jednak wszystko, kiedy zderzył się z Abby.

- Doug, mój maleńki! – kobieta natychmiast go przytuliła, choć był przemoczony. – Chcesz się przeziębić? Czemu chodzisz w takim deszczu.

- Jest ciepły, ciociu, naprawdę. – uspokoił ją. – Tata i pa są w biurze? – zapytał patrząc na biurka za nią.

- Jasne, są u dyrektora, ale zaraz powinni być. Trzymaj się, Doug.

Abby pocałowała go jeszcze w policzek na pożegnanie, nim weszła do windy, a on podszedł do dobrze znanych mu biurek, przy których spędził wiele godzin życia, gdy nikt nie mógł się nim zająć w domu. Zawsze wtedy szedł do pracy razem z ojcami, gdzie wynajdywali mu jakieś zajęcia.

- Doug, powinieneś być w domu. – usłyszał za sobą głos ojca. Odwrócił się prędko, niespecjalnie zdziwiony jego nagłym pojawieniem się. Tony, który stał tuż obok, uśmiechał się do niego.

- Zaraz spadam, wpadłem wam tylko coś powiedzieć.

- Najpierw się czymś wytrzyj, wyglądasz jak po kąpieli.

- Nie ma sensu, pa, zaraz i tak znowu zmoknę.

- To co chcesz powiedzieć? – zapytał Tony siadając przy swoim biurku. Douglasowi wcale nie podobało się to, że teraz musiał obracać głowę, by patrzeć obu ojcom w oczy.

Wziął głęboki wdech, ze strachem zauważając, że nadal nie pamięta, co powiedzieć. Teraz musiał wymyślać wszystko na nowo i to improwizując.

- Miesiąc temu pytaliście mnie, co chcę robić po szkolę, prawda? – zapytał patrząc na nich na przemian. Kontynuował dopiero, gdy przytaknęli. – Podjąłem już decyzję. W zasadzie znałem ją już wtedy, ale bałem się powiedzieć.

Co za głupi tekst, skarcił się w myślach, czując się jeszcze mniejszym, niż jest.

Zauważył, że ojcowie mają złe przeczucia, ale to go nie powstrzymało, musiał im powiedzieć i zrobił to. Tak jak się tego spodziewał, nie byli zadowoleni. Ale klamka już zapadła, zamierzał być tym, kim chciał.

xxx

Był zdenerwowany. Tak zdenerwowany, że tylko silna wola trzymała go na nogach. To i perspektywa ośmieszenia się, gdyby teraz zemdlał. Musiał przestać być taki wrażliwy, bo inaczej mógłby w przyszłości marnie skończyć. Bardzo marnie.

Oddychając głęboko, spojrzał przed siebie, gdzie stali jego rodzice. Nawet z takiej odległości widział dumę w ich oczach. Sam też czuł się dumny, gdy stojąc w szeregu czekał na swoją kolej. Kątem oka spojrzał w prawo. Jeszcze dwie osoby. W końcu, mężczyzna gratulujący każdemu z jego kolegów po kolei, zatrzymał się przed nim.

- Douglas Gibbs. – stanął na baczność, wyprężył pierś i wziął kolejny głęboki wdech, przed tak długo wyczekiwaną chwilą. – Gratuluję.

Doug uśmiechnął się, uścisnął mężczyźnie dłoń i wziął od niego swoją pierwszą w życiu odznakę. Nareszcie, nareszcie był policjantem. Gdy zaczynał akademię parę lat temu, miał wątpliwości, czy w ogóle ją skończy, ale udało się, choć nadal był chudy i zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na policjanta. Teraz jednak nim był, oficjalnie. Mundur i odznaka o tym świadczyły. Teraz jego następnym krokiem było zostanie detektywem, ale na to mógł jeszcze poczekać. Cieszył się z tego, co na razie udało mu się osiągnąć.

Pół godziny później było już po wszystkim, opuścił go cały stres, została tylko radość. Uśmiechnięty podszedł do ojców i uścisnął obu.

- Teraz mogę wam wystawić mandat. – powiedział dumnie, pokazując im odznakę. Tony przyglądał jej się z pewną nostalgią.

- Pamiętam, jak sam dostałem swoją. Omal nie skakałem z radości.

- A myślisz, że ja nie?

- Czego oni was uczą w tych akademiach? – zapytał rozbawiony Jethro. – Ja tak nie przeżywałem zostania żołnierzem.

- Twój ojczulek tylko tak mówi. – powiedział Tony do syna. – W rzeczywistości przeżywał bardziej niż my.

Douglas zaśmiał się, gdy jego tata dostał po głowie.

Znowu spojrzał na odznakę. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że patrzy na nią i trzyma w dłoni.

- Doug.

Spojrzał na rodziców, którzy znów go uściskali, tym razem mocniej niż za pierwszym razem.

- Jesteśmy z ciebie dumni. – szepnął Jethro. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

- Sprzeciwialiście się temu pomysłowi. – przypomniał im. Byli na niego zdenerwowani całe dwa tygodnie, zanim pogodzili się z jego decyzją.

- To normalne, po prostu się martwiliśmy. – powiedział Tony. – I tak byśmy ci nie zabronili.

- Tylko jak znajdziesz jakiegoś martwego Marines, to nie zabieraj nam pracy.

- Spokojnie, jeszcze do was zadzwonię. – zapewnił ich, a przynajmniej Tony'ego, bo od dwóch lat Jethro był już na emeryturze i tylko okazjonalnie pomagał zespołowi.

- Chodźmy, panie władzo, trzeba uczcić tę okazję. – Tony poklepał syna po ramieniu i poprowadził go w stronę wyjścia z terenów akademii.

Doug uśmiechnął się i ostatni raz spojrzał na jej budynek. Zamknął jeden rozdział w swoim życiu, zaczynał teraz następny, który na pewno nie zamierzał być łatwy. Niezależnie jednak od tego, co miało się stać, wiedział, że może liczyć na pomoc obu ojców i reszty rodziny, niczego więcej nie potrzebował.


End file.
